Por despecho
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Llevada por el rencor decide hacer sentir a otros lo mismo que ella siente cuando Inu Yasha va a ver a Kikyo, pero su venganza se convierte en una mala experiencia. No recomendada a menores de 14 años


**Por despecho**

Volvió a mirar para cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido, se suponía que ya estaban dormidos pero no podía fiarse, sobre todo de Inu Yasha, era típico de él hacer como el que dormía, pero en realidad estaba atento a todos los movimientos en los alrededores, y no sería de extrañar que con su sigilo la estuviera espiando ahora, y ella ni siquiera lo notaría, bueno tal vez creyera que solo estaba haciendo sus necesidades, ¿no iba a quedarse espiándola si era eso no? no sería correcto, y él podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca faltaría el respeto de una chica de esa forma.

Después de convencerse de que estaba sola, quitó rápidamente la mochila de su espalda, la soltó en el suelo y se agachó para buscar en su interior la caja, cuando sus dedos dieron con ella, el cuerpo entró en un estado de temblores y nervios, sacó la caja de la mochila y la miró con el mismo miedo que si fuese un artefacto explosivo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Solo era un test de embarazo! ¡Y el que tuviera dos semanas de retraso no quería decir nada!, ella no era muy regular, sobre todo desde que vivía con tanta tensión provocada por los viajes entre épocas, probablemente hasta los nervios de no haber visto aún el periodo estuviesen ayudando a su retraso, además ¿Quien se queda en estado la primera vez?.

Solo había sido una y tampoco fue gran cosa, el chico se había corrido nada más empezar y la experiencia fue más molesta que otra cosa, llegó a casa oliendo raro, con la falda manchada de sangre, y con una sensación incómoda en sus partes, por suerte su madre la creyó cuando entró intentando no hacer ruido. Resultaba estar detrás de ella, con una taza de té en las manos para calentárselas y una bata de estar por casa puesta, se llevó un buen susto cuando la luz se encendió - ¡Cariño! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que su falda turquesa estaba manchada por detrás, tenía un buen cerco rojo, agradeció que su cerebro fuese resuelto esa noche - Me bajó el periodo mientras veíamos una película - Sin saber muy bien por qué, la voz se le debilitó un poco, Su madre dejó la taza en el primer mueble que encontró y le extendió los brazos - Pobre niña, has debido pasar mucho apuro hasta llegar a casa - Tuvo la necesidad de correr a los brazos de su madre y sentir su cariño, qué tonta, incluso llegó a llorar - Mamá, he pasado mucha vergüenza - Eso era verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo debían comportarse las parejas después de haber tenido relaciones, quizás lo normal era vestirse deprisa y salir pitando del parque, pero a ella eso le hizo sentir como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo y que los demás le restregarían siempre.

Al principio le costó dejarlo aparcado a un lado en su cabeza, pero ayudó que no hubiera vuelto a suceder, y desde entonces él se había portado atento con ella, salían de vez en cuando a tomar un refresco, la acompañó al cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, y le dejaba notas con chistes y bromas en el pupitre donde ella se sentaba siempre en las clases, era un chico divertido, y si no recordaba aquél suceso, su relación con él era perfecta, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra persona.

Suspiró hondo y sacó el paquetito de la caja, miró otra vez el test, esta vez con respeto, podría volver a guardarlo, olvidarse de todo y esperar un poco más, así le bajaría la regla de una buena vez. No, ya estaba allí, así que debía hacerlo, tampoco debía ser tan complicado, echaría unas gotas de orina en alguna parte del palo de plástico, esperaría un rato que no debía ser demasiado largo y le saldría negativo, ella se relajaría y seguro que mañana mismo le bajaría la menstruación. Bien, entonces adelante.

Volteó la caja para leer las instrucciones, aunque había luna llena e iluminaba bastante, le costó un poco de trabajo.

- Un palito negativo, dos positivo, vale. Es fácil - Se bajó las bragas estando en cuclillas, se colocó el test debajo y esperó a que el pipí saliera. Nada. No tenía ganas, bueno, no pasa nada, la vejiga está llenándose continuamente así que no tardaría mucho, se quedó en esa posición un buen rato, las piernas se le estaban resintiendo, y empezaba a sentir demasiado frío en sus partes, de pronto ahí estaba la presión, el frío había ayudado, alzó la cabeza a las estrellas y suplicó que saliera solo una rayita.

Por suerte no estuvo orinando mucho tiempo, porque de lo contrario habría terminado sentada encima de la tierra mojada y eso sí que sería bochornoso, caerse encima de su propio pis, qué asco, subió rápidamente las bragas y se incorporó, las indicaciones decían que esperase como máximo tres minutos, iban a ser los tres minutos más largo de su vida, se llevó el test a los ojos e intentó descifrar en la oscuridad. La caja mentía, no era necesario esperar los tres minutos, había dos rayas marcadas, no sabía qué sentir, ni siquiera sentía los pies, su vista la estaba engañando seguramente, estaba muy oscuro así que no podía ver bien lo que había salido ¿no?, Dios mío... ¿Qué iba a decirle a su madre? "Mamá me he quedado embarazada, de un chico que conozco desde hace algo menos de dos meses, no sé realmente si vamos en serio, ¡Pero es muy divertido!" De repente tuvo ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

- Eh! ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Inu Yasha se había acercado después de que la hubiese visto irse hacía un buen rato, la había dejado ir sola, porque pensó que le habría entrado ganas de aliviarse, Sango orinaba todas las noches, y por el sonido tan prolongado del chorrito, parecía que hiciese pis por todos ellos, incluyendo a Kirara y Myoga. Pero Kagome se estaba demorando demasiado y no se fiaba de que estuviese sola en mitad de la noche más tiempo del necesario, aunque conociéndola, seguramente se había distraído mirando las estrellas, no es que estuviese muy preocupado, porque podía recibir su olor sin problemas, por lo que estaba cerca, y tampoco había otros olores sospechosos a los alrededores.

- Nada - Contestó muy deprisa, apenas se le entendió y le incomodó que la mirase escudriñándola, escondió un extremo del test bajo la manga de la blusa y el otro lo encerraba en su mano, que la había enterrado un poco en el vuelo de la falda para que no viera que le estaba ocultando algo.

- Esta bien, date prisa con lo que estés haciendo, te estamos esperando - Inu Yasha le dio la espalda

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Para qué va a ser? hay que seguir, la única que falta por recoger sus cosas eres tú, por si no te has dado cuenta ya está amaneciendo. No sé qué te pasa pero cada vez que vuelves de tu época estás mas rara, te has ido por un mes y vuelves hecha una tonta - No quiso esperar a que ella lo insultara o peor aún que lo mandase al suelo, la tierra estaba húmeda y fría del rocío y no le apetecía mojarse la cara ni la ropa, pero extrañamente ella se limitó a remover el interior de su mochila y echársela al hombro. Y caminaba silenciosa tras él. Definitivamente estaba muy rara.

Durante la mañana Kagome permaneció en silencio y apartada, Sango intentó hablarle inducida por Miroku, a ver si podía sacarle algo y saber así qué le pasaba, pero el humor de Kagome iba de mal en peor, y no quería hablar con nadie ni que nadie le dirigiera una sola palabra, hasta que Inu Yasha, después de escuchar todos los intentos de Sango y Shippo se detuvo y fue directo a ella.

- ¿¡Y a ti qué te pasa!?

Pasaba que cada segundo que avanzaba el día era más consciente de por lo que estaba pasando, y a la vez no se lo creía, y se sentía como si alguien le hubiese gastado una broma de muy mal gusto, y ese era Inu Yasha.

- No me pasa nada - Contestó con tono seco

- Pues si no te pasa nada deja de ser tan estúpida con los demás - Ella lo miró con resentimiento, pfff ¡cómo si él hubiese hecho algo!, si ni siquiera se había acercado a ella. Bah, ya se le pasará, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero no oyó los pasos de Kagome.

- Quiero irme a casa - Inu Yasha se detuvo, y efectivamente, ella no había dado un solo paso, permanecía en el mismo sitio, y con la misma pose, las manos agarradas a las asas de la mochila y los pies juntos, el viento movía toda su ropa y el pelo y ella no parecía siquiera notarlo, aparte sus ojos estaban como vacíos y demasiado brillantes, quizás estaba incubando algún resfriado como ella solía decir algunas veces.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar, llevas aquí solo dos días. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, te vas a quedar aquí para ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos. - Inu Yasha se dispuso a seguir adelante y evitar la discusión, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y estaba consiguiendo que empezara a alterarse.

- Me voy a casa, ahora

No le gustó nada su forma de hablar, si pensaba que esto era uno de sus jueguecitos de a ver quien podía mas, iba a darse cuenta que ya estaba cansado de esa tontería, se detuvo tan cerca de ella que Kagome podía notar el aliento en su cara.

- No vas a volver, así que déjalo ya, porque por muchas veces que lo digas no voy ceder así que sigue andando.

- ¡No eres quién para darme ordenes! ¡Así que no me hables de ese modo! ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana y si digo que quiero irme a casa me voy a casa! ¡Estoy harta de que tengamos que ir o hacer lo que tú digas! ¡Uuuhhh mirarme soy el gran Inu Yasha y si yo digo que hay que hacer una cosa se hace sin rechistar porque yo soy el lider! - Hizo una representación patética, sí, pero aún así a Inu Yasha lo hizo amilanarse, y no porque le diese miedo Kagome sino porque era la primera vez, en un año que se llevaban conociendo, que ella lo trataba de ese modo, algo le pasaba y debía ser algo muy serio - ¡Pues siento decirte que no eres nadie Inu Yasha, solo un alguien muy molesto! - Era increíble llorar tanto de un golpe y ahora no podía parar, maldita sea, estaba sola, y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta, necesitaba que alguien le dijese, "sé que tienes algo Kagome, pero queremos que sepas que somos tus amigos y sea lo que sea siempre estaremos a tu lado, apoyándote en todo", pero no, solo querían hablar de sus propias inseguridades, como Sango, que le había hablado varias veces de lo idiota que era Miroku a veces, o de lo abatida que estaba porque su hermano estuviese en manos de Naraku, o Shippo, que venía a refugiarse a ella después de picar a cierto idiota, o simplemente se subía encima de ella porque estaba cansado y quería que lo llevase en brazos. O el más insensible y estúpido de todos, que encima se creía que podía mandar sobre ella sin que diese nada a cambio.

Inu Yasha prefirió callarse, ella estaba muy enfadada por algo que desconocía, pero más aún dolida, y parecía estar derrumbándose en esos momentos, una cosa era ver llorar a una mujer y sentirse incómodo por no saber cómo actuar, y otra era esto, ella parecía llorar como si se le hubiese muerto alguien importante, pero de haber sido así lo habría dicho, Kagome no era muy reservada, y no dudaría en compartir ese dolor con sus amigos, era algo más que eso. Y sobre todo era algo que la tenía muy asustada.

- Está bien, sube - Se arrodilló para facilitarle la subida a su espalda pero ella no lo hizo

- Prefiero que me lleve Kirara - Eso no era normal, si ella tenía miedo por algo siempre acudía a él para que la hiciese sentir protegida, era consciente de que no buscaba abrazos ni nada por estilo, solo que la reconfortara diciéndole que ella estaba a salvo mientras él estuviese cerca. Pero esta vez eso no iba a funcionar y lo sabía, ¿De qué no podría salvarla él?, haría lo imposible por protegerla. Y eso ella lo sabía. - Volveré dentro de una semana - Kagome se sentó a lomos de la gata, se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la manga e intentó sonreír, pero estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo - Quizás sean dos.

La gata partió con ella, Inu Yasha la siguió con la mirada y se quedó intrigado e intranquilo, ella le preocupaba, ¿Tan grave era lo que tenía que necesitaba dos semanas para recuperarse?

Pocos días después regresaron a la aldea, todos le preguntaban el por qué de la reacción de Kagome, y él no sabía qué responder. Como si tuviera que saberlo, no siempre era el causante de que se marchara por el pozo, aunque eso no era lo que pensaban los chicos, lo miraban como si fuese culpable, pero tampoco le importaba lo que pensasen de él, si había vuelto era para averiguar qué motivaba el estado de Kagome, algo sucedió esa noche tras esos arbustos, algo que la trastornó, y fuese lo que fuese él iba a saberlo, porque al ser algo causado por alguno de ellos podría arreglarse, así que esperó a que los demás estuviesen demasiado distraídos con sus cosas como para que no lo echaran de menos y poder saltar de una época a otra.

Era mediados de la segunda semana cuando lo hubo conseguido, en la aldea se iba a construir una cabaña para una pareja de recién casados y la vieja Kaede le pidió el favor de traer madera, por lo que estuvo algo más de una semana arrancando árboles, separando las ramas y llevándolos junto con los aldeanos para que los prepararan para hacer la casa. Después estuvieron todos tan ocupados en la construcción que nadie notó su ausencia.

Pero Kagome no estaba en casa, se había ido de acampada con algunos compañeros de clase, y estaría fuera durante tres días, por lo que volvió a cruzar el pozo, era absurdo esperarla en su habitación, así que de todos modos tenía que esperar las dos semanas que ella dijo. Esperaba que esa excursión la hiciera subir el ánimo y volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

5 días después de que él fuera a buscarla, Kagome regresó, más pálida que de costumbre, y mas callada. Nadie quiso preguntarle cómo se encontraba, puesto que ella reía cuando ocurría algo gracioso, o tomaba a Shippo en brazos si éste lo pedía, y contestaba con frases cortas si alguien le preguntaba algo ajeno a ella. Pero Inu Yasha estaba escamado, apenas caminaba a su lado como solía hacer siempre, ni le reprendía porque su hubiese metido con ella, juraba por todos los dioses de Japón que cuando eso pasaba, él no lo hacía queriendo, le salía solo, y tampoco lo entendía a tiempo de evitar sus osuwaris. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía tiempo de sobra para recapacitar después de haberle dicho algo, si era o no ofensivo, y si así era, ella no hacía nada por defenderse.

Cada día que pasaba parecía nerviosa y su estado de indiferencia pasó a lo contrario, todo le afectaba, cualquier palabra, o cualquier gesto, o una simple mirada, sobre todo si era de Inu Yasha, cada vez parecía odiarlo con más ganas, y él lo notaba, pero quiso dejarlo pasar, Kagome no era rencorosa y si le había hecho algo en algún momento que él no recordaba, ella terminaría perdonándolo con el tiempo.

Pero la cosa fue empeorando después de otra semana, Kagome parecía luchar con algún demonio en su interior, en su cabeza debían estar debatiéndose todo tipo de pensamientos, y todos lo notaban, incluso Shippo, claro, Shippo era el que más empatía le tenía, y él seguramente fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero su reacción era llamar la atención a Inu Yasha, y este siempre contestaba lo mismo, que él no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento de Kagome y que debería preguntarle a ella, pero nadie se atrevía, y él prefería esperar a que pasase el tiempo y llegaran los días buenos.

Hasta que una noche la tormenta descargo sobre Inu Yasha. Estaban todos sentados al fuego mientras unos peces se asaban, hablaban de no haber encontrado el rastro de Naraku y que estaban dando vueltas como unos tontos, que al día siguiente deberían coger otra ruta, Sango expresaba su preocupación por su hermano, cuanto más días pasara con Naraku más cerca estaría de su muerte, Inu Yasha estaba pensativo y Miroku creyó que trazaba alguna ruta para encontrarlo – Pensaba que tal vez deberíamos buscar a Kikyo – Su motivo para buscarla era justificado, la última noticia que tuvo fue que Naraku y Kikyo se habían encontrado en uno de los bosques cercano a una aldea que pasaron hacía una semana y que desde entonces no se supo más nada de ella, si buscaban a Kikyo era muy probable que dieran con Naraku.

- A la mierda contigo Inu Yasha, ve con tu pobrecita Kikyo – Kagome no le había dejado seguir exponiendo su idea, se levantó entre dolida y molesta y se alejó todo lo deprisa que pudo de ellos, ella llevaba todo este tiempo con dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar, de intentar ignorar lo que le estaba sucediendo, de evitar siquiera mirar a Inu Yasha, porque consideraba que si estaba en esta situación era por su culpa, y él solo podía pensar en como ver de nuevo a Kikyo. ¡Maldita fuera esa mujer! ¡maldito fuera él! ¡y malditos fueran todos ellos! ¡a ella se le acababa el mundo y a ellos ni siquiera les importaba, nadie se había acercado a tenderle una mano, ni a rodearla con los brazos, consideraban que la dulce y buena Kagome no tenía grandes problemas, pues estaban equivocados, tenía problemas y muy grandes, pero a ellos qué le importaba, nada, no les importaba y por ella se podían ir todos al cuerno!

- ¿A ti qué demonios te pasa? Te comportas como nunca lo has hecho. –Inu Yasha la tenía cogida por el brazo y por mucho que ella hacía por soltarse, sabía que era inútil, aún así seguía insistiendo.

- Nada que a ti te importe

- Oh, ya lo creo que me importa, porque estoy mas que harto de que los demás me miren como si hubiese hecho la peor cosa de mi vida, dime qué diablos te pasa y si es culpa mía al menos sabré cómo enmendarlo, porque te juro que tu actitud me está sacando de quicio. – No sabía cual de los dos hablaba con más rabia. La había oído sin llegar a entender el motivo de sus palabras cuando estaban sentados a la hoguera, con todos mirándolo con reproche por haber sido tan insensible con ella, estaba ya tan al límite de la paciencia que fue a buscarla para que se aclarasen de una vez por todas las cosas. – No pienso moverme de aquí sin que me digas el motivo por el que estás así

- Cállate

- No pienso hacerlo, voy a seguir hablando hasta que tú lo hagas y no tengo otra cosa que hacer, puedo pasarme aquí toda la noche

- ¡Cállate!

- Esperando. Así que venga y habla de un v-

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – Ahora sí que se había callado, la miraba como podía mirar a una desconocida, incluso la había soltado y retrocedido un paso, como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa - ¿No querías que hablara? – Volvía a llorar, era lo único que hacía últimamente, se escondía detrás de algún árbol en mitad de la noche y se echaba a llorar, miró sobre el hombro de él esperando que el resto no la hubiese oído, y luego lo miró a él con odio - ¿No vas a decir nada?

Pero él siguió sin hablar, aún estaba asimilando sus palabras, Kagome, la niña pesada, testaruda, que a veces era quisquillosa, pero la mayoría de las veces dulce y atenta, estaba en cinta, jamás lo habría imaginado, de todas las veces que pensó en qué podría tenerla tan de mal humor y afectada, nunca se le ocurrió un embarazo, de pronto era una extraña, esa mujer, porque ya no podría llamarla niña, iba a traer el hijo de otro hombre a este mundo, su cuerpo, que siempre había considerado intacto había conocido las manos y el placer de otro… Señor… De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, sus reflexiones le estaban cayendo encima como una roca gigante, y le estaba costando salir de debajo, ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla. Se sentía traicionado.

- ¡No me mires así porque esto es culpa tuya!

- ¿Qué? – Un momento, eso sí que no, podría culparlo de otras cosas pero no era responsable de que ella hubiese sido tan ligera como para entregarse a un hombre así de pronto, sin pensar siquiera que tenía responsabilidades para con esta época. Necesitaba cualquier excusa para echarla en culpa, necesitaba reclamarle por lo que había hecho, se había olvidado de sus amigos, de la perla, ¡Se había olvidado de él! – No puedes culparme por eso, por si se te ha olvidado cómo se hacen los niños, es difícil dejar embarazada a alguien sin haber tenido nada que ver. Y créeme que me habría dado cuenta si yo fuese el causante de tu embarazo. – No notó que se había acercado a ella y la había sujetado por los brazos, ni que ella apretaba la mandíbula y le clavaba las uñas en los bíceps, teniendo una crisis nerviosa

- Si tú no me hubieras puesto en segundo lugar por Kikyo, yo ahora no estaría embarazada de alguien que ni siquiera me atrae, te vi Inu Yasha, te vi todas las veces, y en todas la mirabas como si no existiera nadie más, y estoy despierta cuando por las noches vas a buscarla, sin que te importe como me sienta yo.

- Yo no sabía…

- ¡No digas que no lo sabías porque es mentira! ¡Sabes lo que siento, y que lo he sentido todo este tiempo! ¡Y te ha importado una mierda si me hacías daño! ¡Y no me digas que no eras consciente de que estaba sufriendo porque los dos sabemos que es cierto!

Ella temblaba, pero no por frío, sino porque su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse y no era capaz de detenerlo. Inu Yasha por su parte no estaba ayudando, parecía muy enfadado y a punto de ensañarse con todo lo que tuviese a mano, por suerte ella estaba a salvo de recibir su violencia, sabía que jamás le levantaría una mano, pero tampoco podría soportar en estos momentos que descargase su ira en su presencia.

- No pensarás que voy a creerme que te ofreciste a otro porque yo iba en ocasiones a ver a Kikyo. Ambos sabemos que eso es muy poco razonable. – Notó que sus garras se estaban enterrando en los brazos, y sintió deseos de seguir clavándolas, pero las retiró de inmediato. Ella ni se enteró de que su blusa estaba manchada de sangre, cuanto menos de las heridas que le había ocasionado

- Si tú podías hacerme sufrir a mí y no importarte ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué no vengarme quitándole el posible novio a mi mejor amiga? Sólo por saber que también hay otra chica, que se merece ser feliz, sufriendo tanto como yo.

- Por todos los dioses… ¿Por qué? – Parecía más calmada y él empezaba a tranquilizarse, la muy tonta se había metido en tremendo lío solo por despecho y lo peor de todo es que él la había inducido sin siquiera saberlo, sabía que entristecía cuando él acudía a la cita con Kikyo, pero por su vida que no era lo que ella había pensado, si se veían era para aclarar algún asunto referente a Naraku. Se había entregado a un hombre que probablemente no le atraía y ahora había quedado atada a él para siempre

- Pensé que me sentiría mejor, y al principio así era, me imaginaba que tú me seguías y veías que estaba besando a otro, y que sufrías por ello. Pero tú ni siquiera cruzaste el pozo para ver cómo estaba. – Había pedido su tiempo cuando ya no pudo soportar más la situación y él a regañadientes se lo había concedido, quizás porque estuviera notando que ella cada vez estaba más decaída, supo que él no había ido a vigilarla cuando regresó, su expresión y actitud eran las de siempre, si lo hubiera sabido, él la trataría de otro modo, igual que hizo cuando fue a por ella a la guarida de Kouga la vez que el demonio lobo la raptó – Es nuevo en la escuela, y mi amiga Ayumi estaba loca por él, hubo una fiesta en la semana cultural y ellos tonteaban, yo estaba tan molesta contigo porque no te fijabas en mi que me enfureció verlos tan entusiasmados así que decidí meterme entre ellos y quitárselo a Ayumi, que nunca haría daño a alguien porque no sabría siquiera cómo hacerlo, Yuka y Eri se enfadaron conmigo y dejaron de hablarme, Ayumi en cambio no, hasta me invitó a su cumpleaños a finales del mes pasado, y yo quise ir con él para restregarle en la cara que yo tenía para mi al chico que le gustaba. Antes de lo del cumpleaños salimos después de las clases a comer una hamburguesa, Ayumi estaba en una de las mesas, con Eri y Yuka, a estas dos no le sentaron muy bien que yo hubiera entrado con él, Ayumi no podía vernos porque nos daba la espalda, pero terminó girándose, y yo para provocarlas empecé a besarlo con tanto ahínco que me propuso irnos al parque, acepté y me comporté como si estuviese ansiosa, para que Ayumi supiera lo que iba a suceder, y después no supe como pararle los pies, se suponía que solo iban a ser unos cuantos besos, pero cada vez íbamos a mas, cuando asimilé lo que había pasado ya era tarde para detenerlo, esperaba que fuera-.

- No me cuentes más detalles, por favor… - Había tenido que interrumpirla, bastante era saber que estaba embaraza, no necesitaba que le contase cómo había sido, y peor aún lo que la llevó a hacerlo.

Tenía la sensación de balancearse, había sido tanta la tensión de callárselo que ahora que lo había soltado sentía que flotaba, que en cualquier momento despegaría del suelo, no, espera, más bien iba a precipitarse a él, la visión se fue un momento y las piernas le fallaron por un instante.

- Inu Yasha… creo que me estoy mareando… - Sintió las manos de él sujetarla por la cintura y que la sentaba en el suelo, la tierra fresca la ayudó a recuperarse.

- ¿Mejor? – Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, la palidez que había aparecido en su rostro de golpe, ahora estaba desapareciendo, sus mejillas volvían a tener color, Maldición, tenía ganas de zamarrearla por su estúpido comportamiento, pero no iba a solucionar nada con eso, no iba a hacer que todo fuera como antes, así que lo mejor sería ayudarla en lo que pudiese. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Suponía que tendría que casarse con ese hombre, él no permitiría que su hijo creciese de otro modo que no fuera bajo el seno de una verdadera familia

- No lo sé

A no ser que ya estuviera casado, que sucedía a menudo, pero en la época de Kagome era distinto, ella dijo que estaba en su escuela, por lo que podría tener la edad de ellos, a esa edad no acostumbraban a casarse todavía.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? ¿Con el grupo quiero decir? – Ella lo miró de una forma indescifrable, iba a sentarlo, lo estaba percibiendo, estaba molesta porque lo estaba entendiendo mal, o mas bien él se estaba explicando mal, pero es que nunca se le dieron las conversaciones sentimentales, esta vez tendría que intentarlo, no estaban en una situación cualquiera, ahora se trataba de algo muy serio, estaba por medio su amistad, quizás no pudieran verse nunca más - ¿Tendremos que dejar de vernos?, entiendo que ahora te casarás y criarás a tu hijo pero… - Suspiró y decidió decirlo tal como lo sentía – No quiero perderte, eres mi amiga antes que Shippo, Sango o Miroku, eres la única persona que me da la paz que necesito y que me hace sentir útil, puede que esté siendo egoísta pero no quiero que dejemos de vernos.

Ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, Señor… parecía tan indefensa ahí sentada, apoyada en una de las rocas que se formaban al azar por el bosque, parecía estar tan sola y asustada.

- No quiero tener este niño, quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser la de antes, quiero… - Escondió la cara en sus brazos y lloró abiertamente – quiero hacer realidad mis sueños, ser medico de familia, o profesora o sicóloga, pero si lo tengo tendré que dejar mis sueños estancados para limpiar casas y sacaré lo justo para alimentarlo, y no podré retomar mis estudios hasta que él haya terminado la universidad. Y para entonces seré tan vieja que no querré hacer ninguna carrera, ¡si ni siquiera podría terminar la secundaria!

Jamás imaginaría que ella lo rechazara, Kagome, que siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo, repudiaba a su propio hijo, pero no podía culparla, por como hablaba, engendrar a ese niño había sido un error con el que no contaba, y peor aun, había sido creado en un acto en el que no hubo amor ni deseo, solo se vio arrastrada por una situación para la que no había estado preparada.

- ¿Quieres impedir… que nazca? – Ella había dejado de llorar y se estaba secando las lágrimas con las manos, pero en cuanto hizo la pregunta, volvió a hacerlo

- Lo he intentado pero me da miedo - En cuanto había dejado la era Sengoku, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a otra chica de un curso superior. Hacía un año, corrió la voz de que estaba embarazada, pero ella y sus tres amigas estuvieron esperando a que le creciera el vientre, el curso terminó y la muchacha seguía tan delgada como siempre, por lo que dedujeron que el embarazo fue solo un rumor, unos meses más tardes, cuando volvieron a comenzar las clases, oyeron decir a su mejor amiga que había abortado.

Al principio, cuando Kagome le pidió información, la muchacha la ignoró porque no quería volver a estar en la boca de todos, hasta que le contó la verdad, entonces le dijo por cuanto dinero le saldría y se ofreció a acompañarla para que no estuviese sola. Como excusa dijo a su madre que estaría de acampada con los compañeros de clase durante el fin de semana, el dinero no fue problema, ya que tenía una paga semanal y debido a que pasó la mayor parte del año en la era Sengoku, tenía suficiente ahorrado. Todo iba bien, hasta el viernes, ella estaba dispuesta a perder el niño, pero su acompañante se llevó hablando todo el viaje en autobús de su propia experiencia, que no fue nada agradable, y por si eso no la había asustado suficiente, le contó varias leyendas urbanas sobre niñas jóvenes que habían muerto desangradas en medio de la calle, cuando volvían a casa, o mujeres que habían quedado estériles después de eso. El sábado a las 8 de la mañana estaba en un apartamento pequeño, sentada en un minúsculo saloncito, a la espera de que una estudiante de medicina y un medico no licenciado, fueran a por ella y la llevaran a una habitación donde terminarían con "su problema". Para cuando la estudiante fue a por ella, Kagome estaba corriendo a la parada de autobuses, deseando volver a casa, y buscar una forma menos peligrosa, pero era difícil encontrarla, no podía ir a un hospital porque necesitaría que su madre firmara el permiso, ya que ella era menor de edad, y tenían que darse uno de los motivos que contemplara la ley. Así que tenía dos opciones, una fue hablar con el causante de su embarazo, esa no había sido una buena idea, había salido prácticamente corriendo cuando se lo dijo, - ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Solo tengo 16 años! ¡No puedo ayudarte con "eso"! – Esa fue la palabra más cercana que usó para referirse a su hijo.

La segunda opción era hablar con su familia y ponerse en manos de ellos. No estaba dispuesta a decirlo en casa, porque después de hacerlos pasar por un buen disgusto, no la dejarían interrumpir el embarazo, y ella sabía que no estaba preparada para ser madre todavía. Necesitaba pensar en otra alternativa, y cerca de la familia no era capaz, así que volvió junto al grupo. Pero no había podido pensar otra cosa que en culpar a Inu Yasha, si al menos una sola vez le hubiese dicho que le importaba ella, quizás…, quizás no habría cometido la estupidez de salir con alguien que ni siquiera le gustaba, solo por una venganza idiota, de la que Inu Yasha ni se enteró hasta ahora.

No se atrevió a decir nada, ella tampoco habló, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, al menos había dejado de llorar, y tenía una especie de sonrisa entristecida, los párpados se le cerraban de vez en cuando, y con trabajo los volvía a abrir, parecía estar bajo el efecto de una hierba adormecedora, debía de haber dormido poco durante este mes, y ahora que había hablado parecía que el sueño se quisiese apoderar de ella.

-Él no quiere tener nada que ver con eso – escupió una risa afectada – Llama "eso" al niño, dice que no está preparado, y puedo entenderlo, porque yo tampoco lo estoy, ¡mírame! ¡Aun soy una niña! – Se tapó los ojos con la mano – Dios mío no sé qué va a pasar, no quiero tenerlo pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que salga mal. Estoy tan asustada… - Tragó saliva e intentó recuperarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos – Tengo que volver a esa casa, tengo que… - Los ojos se desbordaban otra vez, las manos de Inu Yasha tiraron de ella hasta arrimarla a su pecho y acunarla a la vez que le pasaba los dedos por el cabello

- Si crees que debes volver a intentarlo… iré contigo si quieres – Apartó los mechones que tapaban el rostro pálido de Kagome, con los ojos llorosos e irritados y la nariz enrojecida parecía más niña de lo que era.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? Me… ¿Acompañarías? – Lo miraba con atención, esperando su respuesta, era absurdo, pero tenía la sensación de que si él estaba cerca, todo saldría bien.

- Cuando estés preparada iremos juntos a ese sitio.

Se abrazó a Inu Yasha y apoyó el rostro en su pecho, las caricias en su pelo era lo más reconfortante que había sentido desde hacía semanas.

Le costaba mantenerse quieto, y normalmente no lo haría, habría entrado ya en esa maldita habitación y se habría llevado a Kagome, no estaba de acuerdo con que acabasen de esa forma con la vida de un niño inocente, pero era su decisión, y él la respetaba, solo esperaba que todo fuese bien, y que Kagome estuviese a salvo. Había oído maneras de perder un hijo, tomando unas hierbas, caer sentada en el suelo al tirarse desde la rama de un árbol, al menos en esta época el método era diferente, y esperaba que menos peligroso para la madre. La madre, no iba a nacer ningún niño, pero no podía evitar verla como mujer y madre desde unos días atrás.

La puerta se abrió, e Inu Yasha se puso de pie de inmediato, la gorra que tapaba sus orejas estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la sujetó a tiempo de mantenerla en su sitio. No fue capaz de poner nombre a lo que sintió al verla salir, afligida, exageradamente pálida, y con el rostro desencajado, hasta el pelo parecía sucio, sin brillo alguno, y empapado en sudor. Ayudada por la muchacha que les abrió la puerta, se acercaba a él. Apenas conseguía dar dos pasos sin tambalearse. Debía ir a socorrerla, tomarla en brazos y sacarla de allí cuanto antes, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo, esa chica no parecía Kagome, realmente no era su cara, parecía haberse hecho mayor dentro de esa habitación, ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué habían estado haciendo con ella?

- Sácame de aquí, por favor - Kagome se apoyó en sus brazos, y enterró la cabeza en el ahori.

- Kagome... estas... ¿estás bien? - Tenía olor a cansancio, a esfuerzo, y a sangre, y su agarre era tan débil que apenas lo notaba, ella negó con la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, la tomó en brazos como si se tratase de una pieza delicada y la sacó de ese lugar al que deseaba no tener que volver a acompañarla jamás. De haber sabido en qué estado iba a quedar ella, no habría permitido que lo hiciera.

Kagome no quiso volver a su casa, tampoco quería estar en la aldea, no quería tener que responder a las preguntas de sus amigos cuando la vieran guardando el reposo que le habían aconsejado, pasaron 9 días refugiados en una cueva, en la era Sengoku, calentados por la hoguera que Inu Yasha había mantenido encendida para que el calor no se fuera, salía a cazar o a pescar, recogía frutos para ella, y la mantenía lo más cómoda y limpia que las circunstancias le permitieron. Apenas hablaban, ella parecía ausente, y cada vez más hundida, y no supo cómo consolarla cuando toda la realidad de lo sucedido le había golpeado a ella en la cara, volvía con varios peces para el desayuno, la había dejado dormida cuando salió, y ahora la encontraba llorando sin control, se aferró a él con fuerza y comenzó a disculparse, pero Inu Yasha sabía que no era a él a quien le decía que lo sentía, sino al niño que nunca iba a nacer. Solo pudo responder al abrazo y retener las lágrimas por ella. Entonces el dolor fue tan inmenso que comprendió que podría hacer frente a cualquier demonio o herida, pero el sufrir como lo estaba haciendo Kagome, era algo contra lo que jamás podría enfrentarse, porque supo que moría con cada lágrima que ella estaba derramando.

El regreso al grupo, no fue tan malo como esperaban, los chicos no sospecharon nada, Kagome parecía un poco más animada y eso era suficiente para que se quedasen tranquilos, lo que fuera que tuviera, ya estaba mejorando.

Jamás volvieron a hablar de aquella experiencia, pero algo había pasado entre ellos, ahora con una sola mirada, se decían todo, Kagome no volvió a dejarse llevar por sus rencores, e Inu Yasha era cuidadoso con no hacerle mas daño con respecto a sus encuentros con Kikyo, no volvió a encontrarse con ella a solas, si no era acompañado por Miroku, se lo pedía a Shippo. Después de lo pasado tenía algo muy claro, jamás se volvería a apartar de Kagome, ni permitiría que otro hombre le hiciera daño.

11/10/2006

**NN/AA:** Bueno, espero que el mensaje que hemos querido dejar con este shot, haya sido captado por todo el que lo leyó. Pero por si acaso, lo que queríamos decir era que no actuemos como locos por nuestros caprichos o porque queramos llamar la atención de alguien. Porque las consecuencias pueden ser horribles, como en el caso de Kagome, tan joven y con una experiencia que de una forma u otra, hiciera lo que hiciera, le quedaría marcada para el resto de su vida.

Seamos nosotros mismos y actuemos con naturalidad, no es malo disfrutar de la vida, pero siendo conscientes del peligro que corremos y de cómo podemos protegernos de él.

Un beso para todos y que tengáis muy buenos momentos en vuestras vidas, sobre todo salud, amor y felicidad, que son los más importantes.

_**Las dos Artemisas**_

_Nos dedicamos a vivir el día, sin dependencia alguna, y a cazar en la noche, fuera de las tradiciones, y queriendo compartir nuestra felicidad con los demás._


End file.
